1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for displaying multiple files on a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, cameras have become capable of handling, on their own, various types of recording formats used in movie, still image, and audio files. Moreover, with the increase in resolution and size of display devices, recent display devices have become capable of displaying large numbers of various files at a high level of definition and in keeping with the above-mentioned diversification of file formats. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-282785 describes a technology used for displaying, on a monitor, a list of movies or still images received from different participants in a multi-user videoconference system.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-282785 above, on the monitor, one could only see movies corresponding to one still image selected from a list of still images while movies corresponding to other still images that were not selected could not be examined. Accordingly, the user had to re-select other still images when checking movies corresponding to other still images. For this reason, with a large number of files, checking associations between the files was a burdensome task.